Sunshine
by Stardust Sprinkler
Summary: Apollo and Hermes enjoy a sunny afternoon together. (Warning: pure and unadulterated smut, no plot. All characters are 18 plus. I mean, they're literally millennia old...)


_**Sunshine**_

Apollo plucked at the strings of his lyre and enjoyed the breeze washing over his face. He lounged in the shade of a cypress on a riverbank and relished the quiet atmosphere. The reeds shook gently in the wind, birds sang, and the river ran, but there were no boisterous deities to interrupt his thoughts.

It was like Hermes could sense the opportunity.

Grinning wickedly, the impish younger god alighted on a branch above Apollo and quickly began plucking leaves and twigs. As they started steadily dropping down atop the sun god's head, he bit his lip to hold his laughter back. Apollo's head shot up and he grumbled, "Hermes, don't you have something better to do? Like…your job?" "Oh hush, there's nothing to deliver right now." The infamous trickster dropped down to the ground and settled in the lush grass. "Besides, I like hearing you play. Beats working any day." He reopened one eye and shot Apollo a cheeky grin.

"We both know why you're really here," he smiled back brightly, raising an eyebrow, "If you want to make a move, do it quick or I'll find somewhere else to play."

"Gods, you just love ruining my pre-foreplay banter, don't you?" Hermes pulled Apollo's lips to his and gently cupped his lover's cheek in his hand. He tugged on the bottom lip with his teeth and caressed Apollo from his freckled neck to the broad planes of his chest.

Apollo's hands dug into Hermes' scalp as the kiss grew more feverish. He finally released the younger god and stood up to lean against the tree, slipping off his tunic and cocking an eyebrow. Hermes knew what he was looking for and scooted forward to kneel between muscular legs. "Am I to worship at the feet of the Sun God today?" He blinked his thick eyelashes slowly before pressing his tongue against the slit at the tip of Apollo's cock. The fair-haired god groaned and wove his fingers into Hermes' curls, "Just suck me already." He obliged happily, pushing the girthy rod as far down his throat as his gag reflex allowed. One of his hands pumped the base as the other pushed up his own tunic to fondle himself. After a few minutes, it became clear Apollo was getting close. He pulled Hermes off his length and pushed him onto all fours.

Naiads and nymphs giggled as they acted as a naughty, unseen audience. They watched Apollo coat two fingers with saliva and use them to coax his lover open. Soon, he gipped Hermes' hips and pushed into him, grinding his teeth as he sunk deeper. After letting his lover adjust, he set a steady rhythm of push and pull. The messenger god sunk down onto his elbows and cried out as he felt hips slap against his plump ass. The god of the nearby river drew up to the sandy bank along with his dryads to enjoy the show. It wasn't everyday they got to see two Olympians enjoying each other in the mortal realm.

Sweat dripped down Apollo's chest and Hermes braced himself with his forearms against the dark earth as the blonde picked up speed. A few more rough thrusts and he held himself deep inside Hermes' ass as he spilled inside him. When he finally withdrew, strings of semen dripped down the young god's thighs and spilled onto the crushed grass.

Hermes felt himself being gently lifted and then laid down on a dryer patch of earth. He curled his arms around Apollo, "I didn't realize we were entertainment 'til the end, there." Apollo nuzzled his face roughly against Hermes' neck. "It's okay. I don't mind people seeing why you keep coming back to me. Sharing your bed with others is fine as long as you know who you belong to. My lovers all know who I really love…and so do you." Hermes' cheeks flushed pink as he thought of a retort, "…Oh mother Gaia, it's _Athena_, isn't it?" Apollo slapped the boy's chest as Hermes cackled with laughter. "Shut up and kiss me, asshole."

Hermes' voice became tender for a moment, "With pleasure, Sunshine."


End file.
